Situaciones comprometidas
by robopol
Summary: Movieverso. Bruce/Natasha. Lo que realmente no pilla es por qué Tony los tiene que meter a todos en su casa de Malibú y decir que es un "experimento sociológico."


escrito para el Bruce Banner Fanfest en livejournal. **posibles spoilers de la película The Avengers**.

* * *

Bruce entiende lo del shawarma. También entiende lo de la torre Stark, y entiende lo de presumir de coche, y entiende lo de los pinchazos a traición. Lo que realmente no pilla es por qué Tony los tiene que meter a todos en su casa de Malibú y decir que es un "experimento sociológico."

Claramente lo que Tony quiere es verlos matarse entre ellos.

No llevan ni cuatro horas cuando Steve se carga el microondas porque _cómo iba a saber yo que eso no admite metal_, y Clint empieza a quejarse porque _pues yo no sé cocinar sin microondas, así que todos vamos a_ morir _de inanición_. Thor descubre lo que es la televisión por satélite y no hay quien lo despegue de la pantalla. (Y, bueno, Tony no ayuda. Está todo el rato intentando ponerle el canal porno, para horror de Steve).

—Cuando no estén mirando, me largo —suspira Natasha a su lado, antes de pasarle un sándwich de esos que ya vienen preparados. (Al parecer Tony ni siquiera tiene comida de verdad).

—Me parece una idea excelente —contesta Bruce.

Lo único que él espera es que Hulk no decida unirse a la fiesta.

###

Se suponía que Tony les iba a dar un tour por la casa. Lo cierto es que todo se resumió en _ahí está la cocina, el baño por allá, mi laboratorio (prohibida la entrada a todos menos a Banner) en la planta de arriba, para todo lo demás buscaos la vida_. Por lo que no es culpa de Bruce entrar en una habitación aleatoria (en su defensa hay que decir que creía que era la suya) y encontrarse con...

Con esto.

—Tío, no. Tienes que moverte así.

Clint tiene las manos en la cintura de Thor, intentando... _algo_.

—Mis movimientos son los adecuados. La culpa es de esta desagradable máquina.

Bruce ve la pantalla de la televisión y la Xbox. Lo que no necesita ver es a Thor meneando las caderas al son de Pitbull.

—Eso está mejor.

Tampoco necesita ver a Clint agitando los brazos y moviendo el cuello como una paloma.

—¿Por qué la máquina hace brillar más a tu títere? —gruñe Thor, levantando los puños hacia arriba y luego bajándolos sin sentido del ritmo.

Ambos menean el culo al unísono y Bruce cree que esto es la dimensión desconocida. Él ha visto cosas raras (_él_ es una cosa rara), pero esto está cerca de llevarse la palma. Cuando los dos hacen una especie de movimiento a lo gallina (muy poco heterosexual para la comodidad de Bruce), Clint se digna a responderle.

—Eso es porque lo estoy haciendo mejor que tú.

Thor deja de bailar un segundo y le dedica una mirada de odio.

—Ahora verás quién efectúa mejor este baile, midgardiano.

Thor se pone a bailar con más ganas y la casa literalmente tiembla. Bruce sale de la habitación como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Un día después, Thor descubre los chorros a presión de la ducha de Tony y no hace más que berrear las canciones del Kinect. Ni que decir tiene que todos miran mal a Clint.

###

Con el quinto gemido, Bruce mira a Natasha y ambos corretean hasta el pequeño gimnasio de la casa. Ella pone la oreja sobre la puerta, como esperando, y cuando escucha un _aaah_ sonríe maliciosamente.

Bruce la mira intrigado, como si tuviera cinco años y se lanzara a la aventura.

Nat (porque él ahora puede llamarla _Nat_, incluso si Tony y Clint lo miran como si supieran algo que él no) abre la puerta de una patada y lo primero que ven es.

Es el culo de Capitán América.

Bruce carraspea, y la cabeza de Steve se gira lentamente hacia ellos.

—Esto no es lo que parece.

Natasha ladea la cabeza, como intentando percibir en qué postura está el Capitán. Porque, bueno.

—¿Eso es...? —empieza Bruce.

—Yoga —responde Steve acaloradamente—, es yoga.

Natasha se cubre la boca con una mano mientras que Steve intenta ponerse de pie. Bruce ha intentado hacer yoga y ésa no era precisamente una postura que se enseñe.

—¿Por qué haces yoga? —pregunta Natasha, intentando contener la risa.

Steve se pone rojo y se agacha, cogiendo un libro que reza «Yoga para principiantes» en la portada. Bruce lo acepta con una sonrisa amistosa y lo abre por la mitad.

—Stark me dijo que era bueno para relajarse —murmura—, que está harto de que le destroce los sacos de boxeo.

Natasha mira por encima del hombro de Bruce y explota en una sonora carcajada que los sorprende a todos.

—Oh, _dios mío_.

Rogers se pone cada vez más rojo y Natasha tiene que morderse lo labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñe Steve, a la defensiva.

Bruce se apiada de él.

—Steve, Tony te ha dado una copia del Kamasutra.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

—Oh.

—Sí.

Silencio.

—Lo voy a matar.

—Tienes nuestro permiso.

—Es bueno saberlo.

###

Lo mismo alguien debería decirle a Tony que está muy bien darle el acceso al laboratorio, pero que por lo menos podría asegurarse de no estar en este estado cuando a Bruce le apetezca utilizar las instalaciones.

Y Bruce sabe que Tony es un narcisista, pero esto ya es demasiado.

—Hola, doc —dice Stark.

Bruce mira al techo porque, anda mira, qué interesante ese panel.

—Hola, Tony. Veo que estás ocupado.

Tony no se digna a quitarse la máscara de Iron Man.

—Qué va —dice y se acerca al reproductor de música para bajarle el volumen a AC/DC.

Cruza el laboratorio para coger una pila de carpetas, las cuales repasa por encima.

—Jarvis, guarda los proyectos para más tarde.

Todas las pantallas se apagan y el negro refleja las figuras de Tony y de Bruce, todavía de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Proyectos guardados —responde el ordenador.

Bruce mete las manos en los bolsillos y se mece sobre sus talones.

—Furia nos quiere en el Helitransporte para no sé qué pruebas —dice Tony de repente, como si se hubiera acordado de que hay que comprar pan porque Steve se ha vuelto a pasar con las tostadas.

Bruce alza una ceja.

—¿Y cuándo tenemos que estar ahí?

Tony mira su reloj de muñeca.

—Hace dos horas.

Bruce se quita las gafas y se restriega los ojos. Si bombardean la casa de Stark, se lo tiene merecido. Aunque, bueno. Lo mismo Hulk decide dar un paseo y acaba practicando deportes de riesgo con Thor y con los cañones del Helitransporte.

—¿Le aviso a los demás? —pregunta.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

—Sería una buena idea. —Se estira un poco y Bruce aparta la mirada—. Me voy a dar una ducha.

Pasa a su lado silbando una canción, el sonido distorsionado a causa de la máscara. Bruce pronto se queda solo en el laboratorio, intentando descifrar cuándo su vida se convirtió en este circo.

—Banner —dice una voz a sus espaldas. Bruce se gira y se encuentra con el ceño fruncido de Thor (últimamente lleva el cabello en un moño, desde que Clint y Natasha lo convencieron. Es algo gracioso de ver, pero nadie tiene los huevos de decirle eso al Dios del Trueno.)

—¿Qué pasa?

Thor se cruza de brazos, y luego se descruza, y luego pone las manos en las caderas.

—Alguien debería decirle a Stark que lleva la hombría descubierta.

Bruce se pasa una mano por la cara.

###

Al parecer, a María Hill le gusta pasarse ciertos memorándums por el forro de la chaqueta. Si no, Bruce no se explica la pistola que tiene pegada a la sien.

Tampoco se explica por qué María va vestida de cuero.

En realidad, no se explica nada.

—Banner —gruñe ella—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bruce le quiere preguntar que qué hace ella vestida de dominatrix, pero lo mismo le pega un tiro y se lía la de dios.

—No tenías el comunicador puesto —balbucea— y Furia te estaba buscando.

María se separa de él y bueno, las mujeres de S.H.I.E.L.D. pueden matarte con una mirada.

—Estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo libre. A lo mejor Nick se aprende de una vez los derechos de quienes trabajamos aquí.

Bruce no está prestando atención. Tiene la mirada fija en las curvas de María (y sabe que no debería, pero es un hombre y es débil y la agente Hill tiene que ser una diosa o algo). Quiere señalar que es bueno que el que la vea así sea él y no alguien como, por decir un nombre al azar, _Tony Stark_. A saber lo que habría dicho Tony. A saber lo que hubiera dicho cualquiera. Lo mismo Bruce no tiene que sentir vergüenza de su torpeza intelectual.

—Banner —le advierte María—, una palabra de esto a alguien y conseguiré una forma de reducir a Hulk a un batido verde.

Bruce asiente, se sonroja, la mira sin darse cuenta una vez más y sale a toda prisa de la habitación.

No es que crea en el destino, pero toparse con Natasha en el pasillo tiene que ser alguna broma macabra de quien esté manejando los hilos de su vida.

—Eh, doc —dice Natasha, poniéndole las manos en los hombros—, cuidado.

Bruce se atraganta porque lo mismo tiene el pulso acelerado. Pero es normal. ¿No? Pues, eso.

—La agente Hill... —balbucea—. Está disfrutando de su... pasatiempo recreativo.

Natasha alza una ceja, la sonrisa todavía fija en los labios.

—¿Pasatiempo?

Bruce carraspea.

—Sí, juega al sudoku. ¿No lo sabías?

###

Bruce tiene que estar borracho. Muy borracho.

Clint se pega una hostia con una tumbona y se echa a reír como una niña.

_Muy_ borracho.

—Eh, Barton —lo señala Tony en su traje de Iron Man—, no te cargues mis tumbonas, mamón.

Clint lo ignora. A su lado, Thor está murmurando algo que se parece a _la cerveza de este mundo no puede compararse con la asgardiana, parece que estuviera tomando agua especiada de los manantiales de Valhalla_. Nadie entiende a qué se refiere, pero todos le dan palmaditas porque al parecer, Thor no puede emborracharse fácilmente con el alcohol terrícola.

—Los Vengadores —gruñe Nick Furia, echándose un chupito de tequila—, y una mierda.

Steve está intentando detener a Tony. Le dice que no puede tirarse con un traje eléctrico al agua de la piscina, mientras que Tony (que va peligrosamente como una cuba) intenta explicarle que este traje no lo va a electrocutar.

(Bruce se ahorra el decirle que va tan pedo que lo mismo se ahoga por ineptitud).

—Esto es un poco patético —suspira Natasha, bebiendo a sorbos su caipiriña. Tiene un bonito vestido de playa que sin duda esconde alguna que otra pistola, shurinkens y armas de destrucción masiva. O lo que sea.

Bruce asiente, aunque no sabe muy bien a quién le asiente.

—Os debería despedir a todos —sigue murmurando Nick Furia, que ha pasado a beber directamente de la botella.

Clint se tambalea cuando se pone de pie. Honestamente, parecen una panda de retrasados.

—Eh, Nick —dice Clint—. Deberías cambiarte el parche del ojo a uno de Mi Pequeño Poni.

Thor alza la cabeza.

—Los ponis ya son pequeños, midgardiano. ¿Qué educación os inculcan en este mundo dejado de la mano de Odín?

Natasha se echa a reír sobre el hombro de Bruce y Nick Furia le lanza la botella de alcohol a Clint.

—Que os den por el culo a todos.

A Tony le entra la risa floja y Steve pone los ojos en blanco.

Thor frunce el ceño.

—No entiendo la ventaja de utilizar la sodomía como amenaza —dice.

Natasha se separa de Bruce, dejando un rastro cálido sobre su brazo.

—Es que a los hombres midgardianos les da miedo la fornicación anal.

Bruce no sabe por qué, pero lo encuentra asquerosamente gracioso.

###

Bruce nunca ha sido un hombre poético. Siempre ha pensando en sí mismo como un hombre sencillo. (Diría normal, pero sería mentir descaradamente). Y como hombre sencillo, no puede pensar en metáforas bonitas para este momento. Puede trazar una línea lógica de acontecimientos, antecedentes y posibles consecuencias, pero nada de poesía.

Lo mismo no tener poesía para los labios de Natasha Romanoff es pecado en algún sitio.

—Deja de pensar, Banner —dice ella, enroscándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y tirando de él.

Y bueno, cuando la Viuda Negra te da una orden, lo último que haces es desobedecerla. Así que Bruce le pone las manos en las caderas con cuidado (porque hace mucho que no se ve en situaciones como éstas y vive en ese constante terror de convertirse en _el otro_) y la atrae contra su cuerpo.

El salón está en penumbra, la luz de la luna lo único que los deja entrever siluetas. Dan tumbos por el salón mientras que sus manos se vuelven más atrevidas. Natasha le dice cosas al oído que alguien en su sano juicio no diría, porque lo mismo a Bruce le da un _algo_ y de pronto se vuelve verde y enrome y un poco mortal.

Chocan contra el sofá, ella encima de él, y Bruce piensa que Natasha no puede ser más guapa en este momento. (También piensa que es un milagro no haberse clavado el mando de la tele o haber tropezado con una caja de pizza).

—Bruce —dice Natasha, bastante ligera de ropa de cintura para arriba. Bruce está por quitarle el sujetador, cuando ella lo detiene—. Espera.

Honestamente, Bruce no quiere esperar. Pero qué remedio.

Entonces, Natasha gruñe y saca una pistola de Bruce no sabe _dónde_ y la luz del salón se enciende.

No están solos.

De todas las cosas que te pueden pasar como ser humano, Bruce cree que preferiría ser Hulk a tener un equipo de retrasados como compañeros, o amigos, o lo que sea. Porque cuando se enciende la luz, sentados en el suelo están Clint (con una mirada de complicidad), Thor (con una sonrisa bobalicona), Tony (con un puto cubo de _palomitas_) y Steve (que tiene la decencia de no mirarlos directamente).

—Agente Romanoff —dice Tony—, ¿Banner? ¿En serio?

Natasha se baja del sofá (se baja de Bruce) y ni se molesta en arreglarse la ropa.

—Sois unos hijos de puta y espero que ardáis en el infierno.

Todos miran a Bruce.

—¿Las tiene tan grandes como parecen, entonces? —pregunta Tony.

Y, bueno.

Con un rugido, a Bruce se le agarrotan los músculos y el mundo se vuelve verde.

—¡AAAAAARGHH!

Alguien suspira.

—Ah, la jodimos.

* * *

**pol dice:** CRACK PARA TODO EL MUNDO~. además, sí. thor es mi favorito. por si no se nota. :3


End file.
